El Primero de Muchos
by Ramc95
Summary: Trata de que Severus es un Omega y Harry es su Alfa. Sí, Severus quedará embarazado Sí, tendrán relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo. Esta va a ser una historia larga que se basa en la relación de Harry y Severus y en ellos como padres. Este fanfic pertenece en su idioma original "Ingles" a "younoknowme93" yo solo me encargo de la traducción a español.


Es un hombre tan retirado. Antes de matar a Voldemort, antes de que terminara la guerra, cuando todavía era mi maestro ... Lo odiaba.

No puedo negarlo. Era tan enemigo como Voldemort. No. Pensé que era peor, porque era un enemigo que yo veía a diario. Si alguien me dijera que habría un día en que no odiaría a este hombre, los heriría.

Yo sabía muy poco sobre el mundo mágico y lamento decir que todavía carezco de cierto conocimiento. Lo cual es difícil ya que ahora soy un maestro para la siguiente generación de brujas y magos. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Soy el primer profesor de DADA que se ha quedado en más de un año.

Soy también el más joven con 18 años. Aunque no soy el más talentoso mi fama me ha permitido pasar por alto muchos de los requisitos de hacer profesor. Los padres eligen felizmente al niño que viene para enseñar a sus hijos. Todavía insistía en calificarme mientras enseñaba. Me gusta usar mi fama a mi favor, pero este castillo es el único hogar que he conocido. Temía dejarlo.

Volvió a enseñar pociones después de que se recuperó de la mordida de Nagini. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Creo que estaba seguro también. Esa es la única razón por la que se abrió. Esa es la única razón por la que sé que es valiente. Él también es un hombre retirado . Le he ofrecido amistad incontables veces desde que la guerra ha terminado. Él me rechaza. Se niega a considerar cualquier relación que no sea de hostilidad entre nosotros. Se niega a comer en el gran salón ya que estaríamos en la misma mesa. Me ha evitado lo más completamente posible.

Estoy preocupado. Conociendo a Snape, por supuesto que estaría cabreado por perder parte de su bravuconería, pero él se está escondiendo de mí. Odio decirlo, pero estoy preocupado. A veces ni siquiera enseña sus clases durante una semana a la vez. Él nunca tiene una razón para dar por su ausencia.

El resto del personal, se queja y se pregunta por qué es tratado especial los detalles de la batalla final era borrosa. Por el bien de su orgullo, nunca le dije a nadie los detalles verdaderos de lo que pensábamos que eran sus últimos momentos. Por mi palabra, no estaba encerrado. Estoy seguro de que Minerva sabe la mayoría, si no es que toda la verdad, ya que era ella quien le ofrecía su antigua posición. Ella ahora toma el lugar de Dumbledore.

—Harry, pareces preocupado—

—Severus está faltando clases de nuevo. No creo que se haya olvidado de enseñar un solo día cuando era estudiante. No es como él—

—Él tiene su razón Harry— Ella me da una mirada de conocimiento.

—¿También tiene sus razones para evitarme?— Cuando no responde continuo. —¿Sabes qué pasó esa noche, no?—

—Sí. Le pregunté a Severus qué pasaba exactamente. Yo no sabía que Severus estaba al lado de la luz, pero Dumbledore no fue quien me dijo.

Usted es consciente de que le intimidaron considerablemente. Severus era un niño pequeño y tranquilo. Él nunca inició ninguna pelea, pero él estaba a menudo en ellas, pero en ese momento se mordió la lengua. Mientras nadie interactuara negativamente con él, dejó a todos solos. No creo que ese niño pequeño dañe a nadie sin provocar. Sabía cómo cayó de la luz y volvió. Confiaba en él incluso sin pruebas.

—Directora, por favor, dígame. Parece que conoce bien a Severus. Por favor. Solo dígame por qué me odia. No tiene sentido. Él me salvó. Arriesgó su vida muchas veces para mantenerme vivo y seguro, pero luego actúa como si me odiara. No lo entiendo— Ella toma tranquilamente un sorbo de té. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos son todavía jóvenes. Ellos centellean a mí de la misma manera que lo hacía Dumbledore a menudo.

—Usted fue criado en una casa muggle. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que hay muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico que no conoces—

—Sí. He estado deseando mejorarme en esa área, pero ni siquiera sé lo que no sé— Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Comprendo perfectamente. Ahora. Escuche cuidadosamente. Trate de entender—Sus ojos sonríen. —Di mi palabra de que no le diría ciertas cosas sobre Severus. Siempre soy fiel a mi palabra. Sin embargo, como su profesor anterior, no puedo permitir que siga ignorando el mundo que te rodea. Tengo un libro. He marcado algunos capítulos que creo que serán esclarecedores para usted. Le sugiero que pida prestado este libro y lo lea. Podría muy bien ser probado sobre el tema—

Ella se levanta y toma un libro de su escritorio. Ella ha planeado dármelo antes de entrar en su oficina. —Estoy haciendo esto por su bienestar. No creo que el hombre sabe lo que es mejor para él, pero espero que haya alguien que lo haga— Terminamos nuestro té en relativo silencio. En el momento en que la última gota se acaba, tomo el libro y voy a mis cámaras.

Me acuesto en mi cama y miro la cubierta por primera vez. Índice del mundo mágico. —El libro es grueso y advierte antes de tiempo— Hay marcadores que salen de la parte superior del libro, vuelvo a la primera. Las páginas son amarillas, pero todavía es claramente legibles.

Todas las brujas y magos nacen con un enclenque biológico específico. A diferencia de los muggles, brujas y magos pueden dividirse en tres categorías. Betas, Alfas y Omegas.

Los Betas componen la mayoría de la población mágica en casi el 80 por ciento. Betas son similares a los muggles en que, las hembras conciben y el macho no.

Los Alfas existen en el 10 por ciento superior de la población mágica. Todos los Alfas son machos y están marcados por la fuerza de su magia. Los Alfas a menudo logran grandes y casi imposibles hazañas con sus muchos talentos. Todos los Alfas tienen un compañero Omega que se presenta en su décimo octavo año. Todos los Omegas encuentran a su compañero excepto en el caso de la muerte. Aunque los Alfas no son atraídos por sus compañeros de la misma manera, una vez que la consumación se completa, los Alfas son capaces de sentir a su pareja tan fácilmente.

Los Omegas constituyen el último 10 por ciento de la población mágica. Las omegas pueden ser masculinos o femeninas y cualquier Omega puede concebir a un niño. Los Omegas están marcados por su capacidad de concebir. Un omega primero experimentará calor cuando su alfa - mate alcanza su décimo octavo año.

El calor ocurre tan a menudo como una vez al mes a tan infrecuente como una vez cada tres meses. El calor de una omega dura aproximadamente una semana, momento en el cual su cuerpo es óptimo para concebir al hijo de su pareja.

El párrafo sobre Alfas y el de Omegas está subrayado. Vuelvo a la siguiente sección marcada.

Un calor de Omegas

Un calor de Omegas dura por aproximadamente una semana, durante el cual el Omega puede solamente concebir su descendencia de Alfas.

Esto puede ser un tiempo peligroso para el Omega, ya que su cuerpo emite feromonas que atraen a los Alfas. Estas feromonas intoxican cualquier Alfa en su radio cercano. Los Omegas experimentan su primer calor cuando su Alfa llega a la mayoría de edad. Cuando el Alfa del Omega alcanza dieciocho años, el cuerpo del Omega pasa por un cambio que asegura que él o ella es capaz de concebir a un niño.

Independientemente de la edad del Omega, su madurez sexual está relacionada con la de su Alfa. El primer calor del Omega es también el primero en que su cuerpo de omega es capaz de eyacular. Los Omegas buscarán a sus compañeros durante este primer calor, a menos que estén muertos.

Durante el calor, un Omega tiene poco control sobre su cuerpo. En el caso de que el Omega sea varón, no necesita preocuparse por la falta de fabricación durante el calor. Si un Omega es incapaz de encontrar a su pareja durante el calor, que seguirá siendo incapaz de satisfacer sus impulsos. Independientemente del número de orgasmos que alcance el Omega, la necesidad de liberación sexual permanecerá.

Dejo de leer. Severus es un Omega. Por eso falta a sus clases. Quienquiera que sea su compañero, ha alcanzado la edad de dieciocho años. Minerva me entregó el libro. Debo ser el Alfa de Severus. Ha estado perdiendo la clase porque ha estado entrando en calor, y solo Minerva lo sabe.

No querría que lo supiera. Es un hombre controlado. Ha estado entrando en calor. Ha estado perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo a deseos con los que no está familiarizado. Por supuesto que me estaría evitando.

Dejo el libro en mi cama mientras subo a la oficina de Minerva. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar antes de entrar. Ella tiene una taza de té delante de ella y enfrente de ella. Me ha estado esperando.

—¿Creo que es mejor si hacemos esta reunión corta? Estoy seguro de que hay lugares donde usted siente que necesita ir—

—Severus ha perdido los últimos días de clases. ¿Eso significa que ha estado en celo?—Ni siquiera me molesto en ocultar por qué estoy aquí.

—Se puso en celo el viernes. Aunque es información personal, he notado que el celo de Severus normalmente dura cinco días y ocurre una vez cada veintitrés días. Si esa tendencia sigue siendo verdadera para este también, entonces él estará tratando con su última noche mientras que hablamos—

—¿Cuál es la contraseña para sus cámaras?—

—¿Sabes para los casos de emergencia?—

—Lo sé. En cualquier situación ordinaria, no te lo diría. Tu eres su compañero. Has llegado a esa conclusión por tu cuenta. Me siento justificado de no estropear tu secreto, pero esto es un asunto serio. Te suplico que no actúes impetuoso.

Severus es un Omega y tú eres su Alfa. Si tú entras en sus habitaciones, entonces seguramente lo verás en un estado no normal de él. También será incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo en gran medida. Su aroma te embriagará y desearás consumar tu unión.

Te diré las contraseñas de sus cámaras aunque una vez que él descienda desde lo alto, probablemente estará hirviendo. ¿Estás seguro de ir a sus habitaciones esta noche? Si esperas hasta mañana, estará en un mejor estado de ánimo para hablar del futuro. No será capaz de hablar bien esta noche—

—Él me necesita. Él me ha estado necesitando y yo no lo sabía— Ella asiente. Me da una pequeña llave de plata. No estoy seguro de por qué, todas las habitaciones tienen contraseñas, pero no pido.

—Lágrimas de Phoenix—

Prácticamente salgo a las mazmorras. No importa el agujero nauseabundo en mi estómago. Nunca he hecho más que un poco de caricias. No quería que lo supiera. Quiero decir, yo lo conozco a él y mi padre estaría en desacuerdo y sé que él me ve como un chico joven y nada todo el derecho de no gustarme. ¿Por qué soy yo? ¿Por qué soy su pareja?

Me detengo fuera de su puerta. No me lo va a decir. Aún no lo ha hecho. Yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que el nunca planeaba decírmelo. Si él realmente no quiere que yo sepa, entonces tal vez sea mejor fingir que no se nada. Nunca he pensado en tener una relación con él. No me opongo, pero sinceramente nunca lo he considerado.

No lo odio y apostaría que él tampoco me odia. No odiar a alguien no es necesariamente motivo de cama, sin embargo. Tal vez él no quiere ser íntimo conmigo y es solo su instinto.

Todavía planeo entrar dentro de sus habitaciones y verlo sin todas sus trabas. Solo necesito asegurarme de que estoy preparado para las consecuencias. Si no me odia ahora, podría hacerlo después de esta noche. Él estará dispuesto pero solo porque biológica mente no tiene elección.

No debería ser posible pero puedo oler su olor por la puerta. Me invita a entrar. Me tienta a desechar todos los pensamientos. Solo puedo imaginar la fuerza que tendrá cuando no está amortiguado.

—Lágrimas de Phoenix—

El olor me golpea antes de los sonidos. Hay otra puerta y sé que es donde está. Todavía tengo algo de control aunque este olor exige que me quite la ropa y satisfacer los impulsos que no tenía antes de abrir la puerta. Lucho contra ellos. Los sonidos son tan excitantes.

Los gemidos ruidosos y sin temor reflejan las paredes. La totalidad de sus cámaras tienen mucho encanto silenciador. No podía oírlo antes. Estoy allí y escucho. Puedo imaginar lo que parece ahora. Puedo imaginar lo que debe estar haciendo para sacar esos sonidos de sus labios apretados. Empujo la puerta de su habitación abierta y ni siquiera crujen del movimiento.

No me esperaba esto

Pero esto es...

Acurrucado en el centro de su cama está un hombre que casi juraría que nunca he conocido. No se parece completamente a Severus. Este no puede ser el hombre perpetuamente compuesto que conozco. Su piel es tan pálida como me imaginaba, pero su cuerpo es largo. Su mano izquierda serpentea entre sus piernas y rápidamente se sacude.

Ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia. Su brazo derecho está en un ángulo extraño y veo que su muñeca está encadenada a uno de los postes de la cama. Sus largas piernas están temblando y él está acostado en una piscina de su propio semen. Justo cuando abre sus ojos y me mira, grita su liberación. Más semen se une al charco cada vez mayor bajo él. Las lágrimas le mojan la cara.

—¡No mires!— Grita. Su mano ha abandonado su pene todavía erecto y ahora sus dedos se extienden furiosamente. —No mires. Ahh. No mires— Aun cuando dice las palabras sus piernas se están extendiendo para darme una mejor vista. Mi mano está en el marco de la puerta para mantenerme en su lugar. Quiero meterlo en el colchón. Respirar. No lo pierdas todavía.

—No mires— Sus caderas están instintivamente empujando hacia adelante contra nada. Su pecho y hombros están cubiertos de un brillo de sudor. La mayoría de sus cabellos oscuros soplan en las almohadas, pero algunas hebras caen sobre su cara. Los ojos oscuros brillan por las lágrimas.

—Tú eres mi Omega— Noto que su erección se contrae en mi declaración.

—Alfa, por favor. Ahh— Se está moviendo más rápido. —Sal de aquí. No te acerques más. Deja Alfa. No mires. No puedo parar— Está tirando de los bonos tratando de salir de la cama y cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Él está jadeando todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te libere?— Ella me dio la llave para liberarlo. ¿Ni siquiera confío en mi mismo con la llave?

—No. Por favor. Simplemente vete— Me moje los labios cuando los deliciosos dedos pálidos se abren. —No puedo parar— Dije mientras el todavía está en control de sí mismo. —No mires— Cada pulgada de piel de sus mejillas a sus hombros está brillando. Su estómago es delgado. Sus pezones rosados se destacan contra la pálida piel de su pecho. Tengo el impulso de probar esos brotes pequeños, de llevarlos a mi boca, de morderlos hasta que grite. Mi agarre en el marco de la puerta se intensifica. No puedo dar otro paso o voy a perder el control, incluso ahora es insoportable. Esos pequeños capullos están erguidos, tentándome.

—Severus deja de digitarte—

—No puedo. Duele— Sus dedos trabajan más rápido.

—Si no haces lo que digo me acercaré. Si hago eso, entonces no podré controlarme. Si quieres que me quede donde estoy, haz lo que te digo. Quiero que juegues con tus pezones. Me quedaré aquí y veré. No me moveré más cerca mientras sigas haciendo lo que digo—

Miro sus dedos tirar de sí mismo a regañadientes. Son lisos con algún tipo de lubricación. El sonido que hace cuando su pulgar toma su pezón derecho es casi suficiente para hacerme venir.

—¿Qué es eso en tus dedos, Severus?— Él no me mira a los ojos.

—Lubricación—

—¿Fuiste a comprar algo ya que sabías que estarías en celo?—Él está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Los Omegas producen lubricación natural durante el celo. Es normal en los Omegas—

—¿Entonces estás mojado para mí? Es así como has estado lidiando con tu calor. Bloqueándote. Evitándome. Te esposas a ti mismo—

—Era la única manera de no buscarte—

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— Se pellizco esos hermosos cogollos entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Cada vez que lo pone entre esos dígitos, sus ojos brillan. Severus no me responde. Sus estrechas caderas están temblando.

—¿Te avergonzaste de ser visto así? No querrías que nadie te viera carente de todo control. Tal vez tuviste vergüenza de que soy tu Alfa?—

—Ya sabía que eras tú. Sabía que antes de empezar la escuela. Sabía que aún eras un niño, que eras mi Alfa. Simplemente no pensé que jugaría un papel en mi vida. No debía sobrevivir a la guerra—

—No puedo más". Por favor. Déjame tocarme. Duele mucho—

—No podrás satisfacerte a ti mismo. Solo yo puedo hacer eso, pero si me acerco más entonces no podré detenerme. Estarás atado a mí. No podrías escapar. Podría saborearte hasta que esté contento— Los fuertes gemidos me están volviendo loco. —Ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de parar en el medio. Ya estás en tu límite— Necesito recordarle que no me quería aquí. —No quieres que te ayude. Me ibas a esconder esto mientras pudieras—

—Duele— La mayor parte de su cuerpo está lastimado por tocarse constantemente.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? Incluso has admitido que lo has conocido por un tiempo. Dime. Responde a mi pregunta y luego si quieres que me vaya entonces lo haré y si quieres que me una a ti, entonces lo haré. Responde a mi pregunta Severus, pero date prisa. Estoy en mi límite también—

Es un hombre tan reservado. Verlo así es casi lo máximo para que me deshaga. Tiene fiebre y quiere. Lo desea, lo necesita. Tan lascivo. No está hablando, de hecho se está mordiendo el labio. Solo se ve inseguro de sí mismo. —¿Severus?—

—No sé que responder. No te gustaría ninguna de mis respuestas—

—Dime de todos modos— Exhalo mientras su mano vuelve a acariciar su cuerpo. Tienes razón para todo lo que haces. Solo dime. Entonces haré lo que quieras.

—Es demasiado nuevo. Antes no podía eyacular hasta que cumpliste dieciocho años. Me importó muy poco la liberación sexual. Es demasiado desconocido. Es demasiado pronto. Demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo—

—Sigue adelante Severus— No estoy seguro de si le estoy pidiendo que siga hablando o que siga tocándose a sí mismo. No importa.

—No quiero otro amo— Ahora está llorando. —Sé que no es lo mismo, pero toda mi vida siempre he tenido un maestro. La muerte iba a liberarme de ese ciclo, ahora estoy confinado a alguien más. Te necesitaré cada vez que entre en celo y vendrás porque soy tu Omega. Mi olor te atraerá sin importar cómo te sientas. Si no somos cuidadosos podría incluso concebir a un niño. Un niño de un ex mortífago. Ella o él sería ridiculizado y aislado de sus compañeros debido a la estupidez que tuve que hacer. Es demasiado. Hay muchas amenazas potenciales—

—No dijiste la palabra— Está jadeando.

—¿Que palabra?—

—Que tienes miedo— Sus ojos son amplios y salvajes.

—Eso se reduce a que estabas asustado de lo que podría suceder. —No estas en contra de que nos apareemos, solo tienes miedo de lo que podría suceder. Tu celo debe distraerte realmente porque me has dado tantas pistas ahora mismo—

Doy un paso hacia la habitación. Su cuerpo se endurece, pero yo continúo. No puedo retroceder más. —Tienes miedo. Tu eres un Omega que tiene miedo de ser un Omega, pero yo soy tu Alfa. Te protegeré. Te mantendré a salvo y cuidado. Tú también me dijiste inadvertidamente que te gustaría tener un hijo, una niña pequeña. Todo. Todas tus razones se reducen a que tienes miedo—

—No te acerques más—

—No voy a hacerte daño Severus. No es eso a lo que tienes miedo. Que te voy a lastimar—

Él esta tocándose a sí mismo. Pero ya no soy un niño. Sé a que tipo de daño tienes miedo. Si te toco más o menos, estoy seguro de que lo tolerarías y probablemente no te molestaría, pero podría hacerte daño.

¿No podría hacerlo Severus? Podría usar este poder sobre ti para humillarte. Podría aprovechar tus momentos de debilidad. O Podría simplemente descuidarte. Podría negarte. Eso es a lo que tenías miedo. Tenías miedo de ir hacia mí, posiblemente el momento más vulnerable de tu vida, y de que yo te rechazara. Te habría roto. ¿No es así?

Tengo la mano apoyada sobre su espalda con suavidad. Él no responde, pero tengo mi respuesta. Estoy arrodillado en la cama delante de él. Tomando la llave de plata, desengancho el manguito. Estoy sacando mi ropa cuando noto que se está acariciando más rápido. No puede esperar más.

—No te acerques más—

—Severus. Es demasiado tarde. No voy a lastimarte. De ninguna manera— Él está balanceando sus caderas. —Me has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo— Él se acaricia incapaz de detenerse.

—No mires. No quiero que me veas así— Lo beso castamente.

—No te escondas. Déjame mirar. Déjame verte— Mis dedos se extienden entre sus piernas para presionar en su agujero necesitado.

—Tu no tocas bien los lugares. Déjame que me encargue de eso— Mi dedo se desliza en él fácilmente. —Realmente estás mojado para mí. Ni siquiera necesita estar preparado. Has estado haciendo eso durante los últimos cinco días. Estoy seguro de que estás listo para ser tomado— Estoy acariciando su cabeza. Está enrojecido y sin hablar. —Pero primero, ayúdame a prepararme. ¿Puedes hacerme una felacion?—

—Yo, no. Yo nunca. Todo esto es nuevo. Es mi primera ... Nunca lo he hecho—

—Shh— Esta noche es una noche para los primeros. Lo beso de nuevo y me maravillo de cómo se somete rápidamente a mí.

—Vas a chuparlo Severus. No tienes que estar avergonzado, haz todo lo que te pido. Abre la boca, Severus— Su mandíbula se relaja y puedo oírlo jadeando con la boca abierta. —Bueno— Su lengua pálida se esconde justo detrás de sus dientes. Su respiración temblorosa me está tentando a empujar por su garganta ... —no. Mantén la boca abierta. Haz todo lo que yo diga— Él asiente con la cabeza sin querer cerrar la boca mientras habla. Mi mano agarra mi duro pene. Me acaricio a nivel de los ojos de él.

—Chupa la cabeza de mi pene con tu boca— Su boca se cierra alrededor de mí lo suficiente como para seguir mis instrucciones. —Bueno— Utiliza tu lengua en la parte inferior de mi polla. —Sus ojos se cerraron mientras que él sigue mis instrucciones.

—Severus, tu boca es tan caliente— Tiré de su cabello profundizando un poco. Afortunadamente él entiende. Cuando vuelvo a tirar de su cabello, lo hago tan involuntariamente más duro. No quise hacerlo, pero antes de que pueda disculparme está gimiendo alrededor de mi pene. —Te gusta eso Severus. ¿Te gusta que te tire del pelo?—

Está gimiendo ahora. Le estoy acariciando la cabeza. Él menea la cabeza y me chupa maravillosamente. Continúo tirando suavemente del pelo notando sus reacciones cada vez. Tensiones en los hombros, espasmos en el cuerpo. Mis dos manos se enredan en su cabello y él lo ama. Le encanta cuando le golpeo por la garganta. Le encanta cuando le arranco el pelo y le arranco de mi pene. Él ama cuando froto mi pene contra su mejilla. Cada vez que me retiro, abre la boca invitándome de nuevo a entrar.

—Abre tus ojos. Mírame mientras hacemos esto— Las piscinas oscuras me miran tímidamente. —Eso es cierto bebe. Se siente mucho más íntimo cuando no cierras los ojos— saque mi pene de su boca y lo froté contra la esquina de sus labios.

—no respondistes. ¿Te gusta cuando te jalo el pelo?— Cuando él no responde inmediatamente, jalo con fuerza en esos oscuros cabellos

—Me gusta. Me gusta— Sus ojos están nublados

—El calor debe ser incalculable. Ni siquiera estás tratando de actuar tímidamente— El presemen se extiende sobre sus labios secos y lo lame.

—Quiero más de la semilla de Alfa, quiero que llene mi vientre— Su boca es ancha para mí. Me estremezco y ya no puedo contenerme. No le importa. Él gime a mi alrededor mientras le golpeo la parte posterior de su garganta. La almohada está empapada en semen. Este pensamiento solo me incita a joder su boca más rápido.

—Estoy molesto por no haber venido a mí. Podríamos haber estado haciendo esto mucho antes. Has perdido tanto tiempo escondido de mí— estoy cerca, veo como sus dedos empujan dentro y fuera de su culo. Él está listo para mí.

—Seras pronto mio, mi compañero. Estás listo para que yo llene tu vientre ahora Omega— Él está asintiendo y chupando más rápido. Arranco su pelo y él se queja cuando su boca libera mi pene con un estallido.

Los chorros de esperma caliente golpearon su cara. Continúo acariciándome dejando más semen golpear sus mejillas. "Tú dijiste…"

—No puedo dejarte estropear tu cena con bocadillos, pero te prometo que irás a la cama con tu estómago lleno— Él se lame los labios tratando de beber lo que pueda. —Voy a cojerte Severus. Voy a tomar tu virginidad— Él está asintiendo rápidamente.

—Y después de que termine de tomar tu virginidad, voy a joderte de nuevo. Y luego otra vez. Voy a compensar todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste escondido de mí, y cada vez voy a eyacular dentro de ti—

—Alfa. Si te corres dentro. Podría quedar embarazado— Lo acosté boca abajo.

—No es ese el punto de un Omega. Concebir— Voy a convertirte en una mamá. Voy a joderte tantas veces que quedarás embarazado.

Vamos a tener tantos hijos que rivalizará con los Weasley. ¿No es ese el propósito de un Omega, Severus?, concebir hijos a sus Alfas. Quiero una gran familia. Quiero verte hinchado con mi hijo.

Cada palabra que digo lo tiene exitado mientras abre más las piernas para mí. —¿Querías una niña primero?— Él asiente lentamente. Le doy la vuelta donde está en su espalda. —He oído que la mejor posición para concebir una niña es misionera. ¿Quieres probar eso?— Ya estoy deslizándome dentro de él. Sus rodillas se doblan y deslizo una almohada debajo de sus caderas. Cada vez que empujo cierra fuertemente los ojos —¿Cómo te sientes al perder tu virginidad?—

—No sabía que era posible sentir esto— Sus ojos están vidriosos. —Por favor. Más adentro—

—Envuelve tus piernas a mi voy a joder una y otra vez—

Sus largas y pálidas piernas se bloquean en mis caderas y me obligan a profundizar dentro de él. —Quiero ser reclamado. He esperado tanto tiempo—

—Mi dulce Omega. Estás muriendo de hambre por mi semen. Te alimentaré hasta que estés hinchado—

—¡Ahí!— Él está gritando, pero yo no aumento la velocidad de mis empujes. En lugar de eso, pongo la palma de mi mano sobre su abdomen plano.

—Tienes un útero que estará lleno pronto. Nunca contestaste. Es eso lo que quieres. ¿Quieres ser mamá?—

—Sí. Por favor. Llename hasta...

—¿Cuántos hijos quieres Severus?—

—Tantos como podamos. Quiero ser un fabricante de bebés. Quiero ser Mama. Quiero que me pongas un bebé. Como muchos y tan a menudo como sea posible. Sí. Sí— Está gritando, pero está cumpliendo con cada impulso.

—Eres una puta Omega. Todo el mundo va a saber cuando te vean hinchado con mi hijo. Todo el mundo va a saber que tengo mi pene en tu culo. Todo el mundo va a saber que eres mi omega y que te he jodido. Cada vez que vuelvas a estar embarazado, todo el mundo sabrá que te has abierto a mí.

—No me importa. No me importa quién sabe. Por favor, dame lo que necesito Alfa. Necesito criar. Necesito sentir lo que es llevar a tu hijo— Mis dedos están en su cabello otra vez. Le estoy chupando el cuello y me estira el cuello. —Cúbreme con marcas de amor. Quiero que todos lo sepan—

—Si sigues hablando así no podré aguantar—

—Entonces llename. He esperado tanto tiempo. Por favor—

—Pronto déjame disfrutar de esto. Es mi primera vez también—

—Mmm—

—Te gusta eso. ¿Te gusta saber que eres el único?—

—Sí. Sí. Alfa me hace tan feliz. Quiero ser el único— Sus manos están bajo sus rodillas obligándolas a doblarse más. —Más profundo, por favor. Quiero más. Más rápido—

—Estás tan necesitado— Estrecho los labios contra los suyos y disfruto cómo su lengua juega con la mía. Puedo sentir su erección contra mi abdomen. Cada vez que golpeo más profundamente en él su pene se contrae. Tiro sus labios más duro a los míos. Él gime mientras yo le jalo el pelo. Severus se aleja primero para gritar en su orgasmo. El fuerte jadeo llena el silencio de la habitación. —Estoy cerca Severus. Solo un poco más— Él está gimiendo mientras descansa su mejilla en mi palma. Está tan apretado—

—No te vayas— Severus suplica.

—Por supuesto que no Severus. Prometí golpear mi Omega y planeo mantener mi palabra.—

—¿Estás listo para mí, Severus?—Si te lleno ahora mismo solo sé que vas a quedar embarazado— Él está gimiendo.

—Por favor. Vente dentro. Por favor. Me sorprende uniendo nuestros labios. Puedo sentir pasión, deseo y desesperación. Puedo sentir soledad. Él quiere esto. Lo necesita. Se traga los gemidos y se aleja lamiéndose los labios.

Sus labios están hinchados. Sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo está cubierto de una capa de sudor. Se ve realmente hermoso.

—Sev. Estoy llegando! "No puedo más— Puedo oírlo gemir mientras me vacié en él. —Te sientes tan bien Sev—

—Harry— Él está gimiendo mientras me vacío dentro de él. Cuando me retiro me mira y sonríe suavemente. —Estoy tan cansado Harry—

— Finalmente me vine y me sentí satisfecho—

—No tendrás que pasar solo otra vez Severus. Mañana me mudaré a tus habitaciones—

—Sí— Sus ojos ya están tratando de cerrarse. Finalmente está saciado tras innumerables calentamientos.

—Ya no me vas a esconder tu calor— Él sonríe suavemente. Cansado

—Te Amo Alfa. Gracias— Las últimas palabras son murmuradas cansadamente y no estoy seguro de que se haya dado cuenta de que él las ha dicho.

Solo dijo que me ama. ¿Lo amo? Me preocuparé de ese pensamiento más tarde. Se queda dormido todavía lleno de mi semen asegurando que en nueve meses dará a luz a mi hijo.

El primero de muchos. 


End file.
